


Recently Declassified Early Reports on the Paidhi-Aiji and his Aishi’d

by lost_in_a_good_book



Category: Foreigner Series - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Almost New Year's Resolutions, Epistolary, Gen, Human Resources so to speak, Prequel, They have opinions about Bren, Yuletide 2018 prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_a_good_book/pseuds/lost_in_a_good_book
Summary: In the aftermath of restoring the former Guild leadership, certain documents come to light. Or, what if the Office of Assignments operated like a personnel department?





	Recently Declassified Early Reports on the Paidhi-Aiji and his Aishi’d

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faradheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faradheia/gifts).

From: Guild Assignments Office

To: Active Guild Level [[redacted]] and above

Copy: Tabini-Aiji

Regarding: Open Application – Two-person Bodyguard Team for the Paidhi-Aiji

  


Due to recent increased threat levels against the person of the Paidhi-Aiji, Nadi Bren Cameron (see Guild Briefing [[redacted]]), Tabini-Aiji requests assignment of two senior Guild Assassins as bodyguard to the paidhi. Initial placement will be evaluated after completion of first away mission.

**Duties:** Typical of bodyguards to a high-value Court official under steady threat.

**Special requirements:** The Office of Paidhi-Aiji is not currently subject to Filing protocols. Therefore, any attack may be performed without warning. 

**Travel:** Average 50%. Must be comfortable interacting with regional Guild.

**Additional duties:** When working away from the Bujavid, interfacing with food providers to ensure they thoroughly understand what humans can and cannot eat.

**Preferred knowledge, skills, and attitudes:**

• Direct man’chi to Tabini-Aiji. Direct-to-Guild may apply. Smaller clans given preference (for example, Ajuri).  
• Basic understanding of Mosphei’ (at least one team member).  
• Sense of humor.

To be considered for this assignment, submit statements from you and your partner with your reasoning for requesting it.

This team may expand to a full aishid in future.

\---

From: Banichi and Jago, Senior Guild Team Number [[redacted]]

To: Guild Assignments Office

Copy: Tabini-Aiji

Regarding: Assignment Request Statements – Bodyguard Team for the Paidhi-Aiji

_Banichi’s Statement:_

The paidhi-aiji needs the protection of a senior team such as ours due to the likelihood of creative, non-Filed attacks, his small stature and overall pallor of appearance, and his incomplete (as yet) understanding of working in harmony with Guild bodyguards.

One finds the paidhi’s unpredictability of thought challenging. Placement with him would be an estimable opportunity for professional development.

Also, my partner is fascinated by his hair.

  


_Jago’s Statement:_

One believes the paidhi-aiji to be a person of great good intentions, whose direction is in support of the aishidi'tat. He would benefit from the guidance of a senior team such as ours because his understanding of the history and politics of the aishidi'tat are still developing. One also thinks that what we could learn of humans through working closely with him would be of value.

One possesses basic understanding of spoken Mosphei’, gained through study of the humans’ machimi. (Though one admits that one does not yet comprehend why they are referred to as “soap operas.”)

My partner is correct that one is curious about the paidhi’s hair; however, one seeks only practical information. For example: In a hand-to-hand attack, is using a human’s queue in a hold more or less likely to succeed than performing the same maneuver on an ateva?

That my partner is currently unharmed exemplifies my tolerance for humor. 

  


\---

  


From: Tabini-Aiji

To: Nand’ Guildmaster

Regarding: Statements – Banichi and Jago – Bodyguard Team for the Paidhi-Aiji

  


We request this team be placed with the paidhi-aiji, starting immediately. 

Our reasoning: While we observe that Banichi does not yet always understand the paidhi’s ways, particularly some of his verbal expressions, Banichi is working on understanding him – which we cannot say of most of the other applicants. His partner’s greater openness to ambiguity will compensate for any friction. 

We anticipate that Banichi’s Guild rank and reputation, as well as his non-Ragi origin, will be of great value when dealing with the aishids of various lords and court officials. And Jago’s curiosity may lead to insights about the persons with whom the paidhi will be interacting.

We expect that you will inform the Assignments Office of our request.

  


\---

  


From: Guild Assignment Office

To: Applicants for Bodyguard Team for the Paidhi-Aiji

Copy: Nand’ Guildmaster, Tabini-Aiji

Regarding: Team Selection

  


Banichi and Jago are assigned as senior bodyguards to the paidhi-aiji, with Algini and Tano next-ranked. Felicitations to both teams.

  


\---

  


**_Appendix: The following communications were found in this file._**  
  
From: Banichi  
To: Algini  
Copy: Jago, Tano  
Regarding: Team Selection  
  
Will the runners-up be hosting as usual?  


\---

From: Algini  
To: Banichi  
Copy: Jago, Tano  
Regarding: question regarding Team Selection  
  
You will need fortification; an assignment to [[redacted]] is hardly enviable. 25:00 at the Thirsty Beast?  


\---

From: Banichi  
To: Algini  
Copy: Jago, Tano  
Regarding: reply regarding Team Selection  
  
[[Redacted]] should still be better than spending time at [[redacted]]. We will see you at 25:00. My partner hopes that Tano’s skill at darts has improved since our last match.

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to the third chapter of the first book. From a Yuletide ’18 prompt “about Bren from atevi pov.” I’m not tagging this for the New Year’s resolutions because I did not include all requested characters (Illisidi and Geigi). I hope it’s enjoyable anyway!
> 
> Any misspellings are my own. Helpful feedback is always welcome.


End file.
